Il avait ses raisons
by Odaliae
Summary: Humanstuck. Nous avons tous des raisons. Des raisons de changer, de partir, d'aimer aussi. Et Kankri avait des tas de raisons d'aimer Cronus.


Comment ça, j'avais dit que je ferais une pause avec le CroKri ? Pas possible.  
>Non, plus sérieusement, l'idée est toute simple et m'est venue alors que je me demandais ce que je pouvais chercher dans une relation. Je ne sais pas si j'ai dépeint ce dont j'ai vraiment envie, mais cela importe peu au final. C'est court et sans grande ambition, mais j'espère que vous aimerez !<p>

TW : Humanstuck. Mention d'alcool et de tabac, mais rien de sérieux.

* * *

><p>Kankri aimait lorsque la décapotable de Cronus avalait le bitume avec une telle vitesse. Il aimait sentir le siège vibrer, dans sa colonne vertébrale et dans ses cuisses. Il aimait lorsque le vent fouettait ses joues et rejetait ses cheveux sur son crâne. Il aimait lorsque la flèche vert fluorescent de l'indicateur de vitesse montait, montait vers des nombres toujours plus élevés.<p>

Il aimait ce mélange de peur et d'excitation qui tordait délicieusement son ventre lorsqu'il confiait à Cronus, même pour un instant, sa vie.

Les lampadaires, allumés à cette heure tardive de la nuit, défilaient au-dessus de sa tête comme des filaments de la lumière qui se perdaient bien assez vite dans l'immensité sombre du ciel. Cronus, assis à ses côtés, tenait fièrement le volant. Les Beatles chantaient _She's leaving home, _ils doublèrent une voiture et Cronus tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. Il fixait la route, avec ses doigts qui pianotait sur le cuir du volant et son pied qui poussait toujours un peu sur l'accélérateur. Et ce sourire qui ne quittait pas son visage, arrogant, insolent de jeunesse. Celui du jeune homme qui, dans la fleur de l'âge, n'a pas conscience de sa finitude.

Kankri en avait eu conscience, pour sa part. Peut-être un peu trop même. Il avait tant craint la mort qu'il n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de vivre. Durant dix-neuf ans, il s'était contenté de préparer son avenir, sans relâche. Sans amusement. Jusqu'à ce jour où sa voituré était tombée en panne et qu'il avait dû la porter chez le garagiste. Ce jour où il avait rencontré Cronus. Il était alors apprenti dans le garage de la ville et avait pris en charge la vieille Renault que Kankri conduisait. Et il l'avait dragué, dragué, avec tant d'insistance que le jeune homme n'avait pu l'ignorer longtemps.

Kankri ne pouvait l'oublier. Cronus, avec ses mains huileuses et ses blagues vaseuses, ses mots de trop et ses doigts baladeurs. Et puis, parfois, ses efforts surprenants pour lui plaire. Ses petites attentions, ses invitations au restaurant. Son sourire lorsque, finalement, Kankri avait accepté. Ce jour où Kankri avait franchi le seuil d'un autre monde.

Un monde qui n'avait du sien que les contours. Les immeubles, le ciel et la terre. Mais les couleurs et les odeurs n'étaient pas les mêmes, les nuages ne voletaient pas si lentement et les secondes duraient des heures. Un monde où il n'était pas utile de courir, un monde de fumée et d'alcools étranges. Un monde de cigarettes par centaines dans le cendrier, de couchers tardifs et de responsabilités rejetées. Un monde qui ne durait pas très longtemps, bien qu'il pût sembler infini sur l'instant. Un monde dangereux aussi, un lieu de passage où il ne fallait pas s'éterniser. Ce monde, c'était une parenthèse, courte mais salvatrice, dont Kankri avait toujours eu besoin.

Et Cronus lui en avait ouvert les portes de ses mains tachées d'essence, avec son sourire impeccable et ses jolies fesses musclées. Kankri l'y avait suivi prudemment et il avait pris là-bas une gifle détonante. Comme un poing venu le cueillir au creux de l'estomac pour lui dire "C'est ça, vivre". Vivre, c'est aimer. Vivre, c'est s'offrir le loisir de ressentir des choses. Vivre, c'est se mettre au bord du vide et s'y balancer. Vivre, c'est risquer de mourir pour se rappeler qu'on a jamais été aussi vivant. Du moins était-ce, pour le sage Kankri, la meilleure vision qu'il y eut de la vie.

Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il était rapidement tombé amoureux ou non. Il se rappelait davantage les premiers baisers, les premières fois. Et les frissons. La sensation des draps un peu trop légers contre sa peau lorsque le corps de Cronus quittait le sien et qu'il ne pouvait que se retenir de lui crier "Reviens". Il se souvenait des battements de son cœur et du sang qui frappait si fort, si fort dans ses tempes. De ces instants où son souffle se perdait et que sa poitrine se gonflait sensiblement. De cette impression confuse de mourir parce qu'il vivait trop intensément.

Il se souvenait aussi de sa première cigarette, de ses larmes et des rires de Cronus. Il n'avait pas aimé, n'avait pas réessayé. L'alcool était meilleur. Pas le fort - il s'étouffait avec - mais le faiblement dosé lui convenait. Il aimait lorsque Cronus et lui s'asseyaient dans le canapé, son bras autour de ses épaules, la télévision éteinte face à eux et qu'ils discutaient, une bière à la main. C'était tellement inhabituel pour lui, l'alcool et la compagnie. Et tellement appréciable. Et ce qu'il aimait le plus avec Cronus, sans nul doute, était cette façon qu'il avait de prendre le temps de s'intéresser à lui, de l'écouter ou simplement de lui prêter son épaule.

Kankri n'oublierait sans doute jamais leurs premières nuits communes. Chaque fois que l'orgasme se dissipait, Cronus s'endormait et lui restait seul à contempler le plafond, des heures durant parfois. Et il réfléchissait, peut-être un peu trop, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il était convenable de faire. Il avait beau être immobile, Cronus finissait par ouvrir les yeux. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il ne dormait pas. Il le prenait par la main, lui passait quelques vêtements et le conduisait sur le toit de son immeuble. Il y fumait et Kankri avait désormais le ciel entier pour réfléchir. Mais il n'avait besoin que d'un carré de ciel pour comprendre que Cronus lui était essentiel - que sa vie sans lui redeviendrait terne.

Ce qu'il lui faisait vivre était loin d'être correct, légal même. Mais son petit ami n'abusait jamais - sauf quand il s'agissait de conduire. Sur la route, aucun panneau n'avait de sens pour lui. Mais les lampadaires n'étaient plus flous au-dessus de sa tête et la flèche sur le compteur redescendait raisonnablement. Cronus quitta l'autoroute et la voiture s'embarqua en direction d'un espace désert, uniquement fait de terre battue et d'herbes sèches. L'homme choisit de s'y garer avant de couper le moteur, ne laissant allumés que les phares.

"Sais-tu que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous arrêter ici ?"  
>Vieille habitude qui restait. Il n'y avait pas de lampadaires au-dessus d'eux, juste la lumière jaunâtre de la voiture, avec un oiseau de nuit qui hululait au loin.<p>

"J'en ai rien à foutre, Kanny."

Et là était de ce que Kankri appréciait également chez Cronus. Son insouciance, son je-m'en-foutisme permanent, cette indifférence qui jouait avec ses nerfs et le faisait si souvent sortir de ses gonds. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il n'aurait pu se passer de cet trait de sa personnalité. Parce que dans le tumulte de sa colère, il parvenait à lui faire aimer ce sentiment. A aimer la faculté qu'il avait de lui faire ressentir chaque petit sentiment, dans leurs moindres nuances et de lui faire apprécier la joie comme la colère.

Au fond de lui, Kankri enviait sûrement Cronus et son habilité à ne se gêner de rien là où il s'était embarrassé de tout. Il aurait voulu pouvoir vivre comme lui dans un appartement mal rangé au sommet d'un immeuble, travailler de ses mains et s'accorder une pause cigarette pour figer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eût plus ce cendres à tomber. Mais Kankri était ordonné, Kankri s'était engagé dans de longues études et Kankri ne fumait pas. Kankri était trop raisonnable, trop sage et l'insouciance ne lui était pas permise.

Alors il se contentait de l'apprécier en compagnie de Cronus, y goûtant par procuration. Il buvait à sa bouteille, il aspirait la fumée du tabac entre ses lèvres. Il le voyait parfois, de derrière un bouquin, étendu sur le canapé lorsqu'il révisait tardivement le soir. Mais jamais Cronus ne sombrait avant lui. Il l'attendait et quand, enfin, Kankri reposait ses manuels, les bras de Cronus l'accueillaient. Et il lui soufflait qu'il l'aimait, d'une voix chaude contre son oreille. Alors, lové contre son torse musclé, étouffé dans son parfum de Cologne et d'essence, il s'endormait.

Mais, actuellement, ils n'étaient pas dans son canapé, plutôt affairés à s'embrasser amoureusement, penchés au-dessus du frein à main. Les doigts de Cronus couraient dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres caressaient les siennes. Et loin d'eux, le ciel s'entachait de centaines d'étoiles qu'aucune lumière trop vive ne venait occulter. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'entendait plus les Beatles. Beatles qui ne chantaient plus depuis longtemps, en réalité, mais il n'avait pas eu l'attention nécessaire pour le remarquer. Tous ses sens étaient accaparés par l'homme à ses côtés et rien ne comptait plus que lui.

Ni les étoiles, ni la musique, ni l'oiseau qui pleurait au loin. La lune pouvait ternir, les océans pouvaient rougir, le monde pouvait tomber en ruines, Kankri ne le remarquerait pas. Peut-être parce que Cronus venait de s'allonger contre lui, peut-être parce qu'il l'embrassait avec passion, peut-être parce qu'enfin il vivait.

C'était pour tout cela que Kankri avait besoin de lui - l'insouciance, le tabac, l'alcool, l'essence, la vitesse, le danger, les crises de colère et les instants de fusion. C'était pour tout cela qu'il aimait tant Cronus.


End file.
